1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for gasifying feedstocks. Particularly, various embodiments of the present invention provide gasification reactors that present generally upright configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gasification reactors are often employed to convert generally solid feedstocks into gaseous products. For example, gasification reactors may gasify carbonaceous feedstocks, such as coal and/or petroleum coke, to produce desirable gaseous products such as hydrogen. Gasification reactors must be constructed to withstand the significant pressures and temperatures required to gasify solid feedstocks. Unfortunately, gasification reactors often utilize complex geometric configurations and require excessive maintenance.